There are several reasons that ink-jet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording, and capability of multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. Though there has been great improvement in ink-jet printing technology, there is still improvement that can be made in many areas.
With respect to ink-jet ink chemistry, the majority of commercial ink-jet inks are water-based. Thus, their constituents are generally water-soluble, as in the case with many dyes, or water dispersible, as in the case with pigments. Furthermore, ink-jet inks typically have low viscosity to accommodate high frequency jetting and firing chamber refill processes common to ink-jet architecture.
In addition to general image fade that occurs with many ink-jet ink printing systems, ink-jet prints have also been known for poor durability when exposed to water or high humidity. This results from the use of water-soluble and water dispersible colorants within the water-based ink. There has been great improvement in the area of water durability of ink-jet inks through incorporation of certain ink-jet compatible latexes.
The latex can comprise small micron or submicron hydrophobic polymeric particles of high molecular weight that are dispersed in an aqueous fluid, which fluid ultimately can become part of a liquid vehicle of an ink-jet ink. When printed as part of an ink-jet ink, latex particulates of the ink can form a hydrophobic print film on a media surface, entrapping and protecting the colorant within the film.
There is continued research regarding providing new latexes that would be useful in the ink-jet arts, as well as in other areas of technology where latexes can be used.